1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus having a communication function complying with the ITU-T V. 8 and V. 34 recommendations.
2. Related Background Art
A facsimile apparatus having a facsimile communication function complying with the ITU-T V. 8 and V. 34 recommendations is known as a conventional apparatus of this type.
V. 34 communication allows image data communication at a high transmission rate of 33.6 kbps or 28.8 kbps. The image data of an A4 size standard original page can be transmitted within about 3 sec.
To perform V. 34 communication, the V. 34 communication mode must be set in V. 8 communication. In the V. 8 communication, an ANSam signal (2,100-Hz modified response tone signal) must be communicated for 3 to 5 sec, and then a CM signal (call menu signal) and a JM signal (common menu signal) must be communicated, thereby setting the V. 34 communication (confirmation of the V. 34 communication). In the V. 8 communication, the ANSam signal is communicated for 3 to 5 sec. If a calling party is a person, however, the calling party can sufficiently recognize that the called party is a non-speech terminal by hearing the tone signal of about 3 sec. If the calling party is a facsimile apparatus complying with only the general ITU-T T. 30 recommendations, a signal must be received for 3 to 5 sec to distinguish the ANSam signal from a CED signal (2,100-Hz tone signal) used in the T. 30 recommendations.
In the V. 8 communication, when the communication of the ANSam signal always requires 3 to 5 sec, a time required for the preprocedure becomes long although one-page communication in the V. 34 mode can complete in about 3 sec.